The invention relates generally to novel compounds and more particularly to dye developer compounds which are useful in photographic applications.
Dye developer compounds are well known in the photographic art. Dye developers, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,606, are compounds which contain, in the same molecule, both the chromophoric system of a dye and also a silver halide developing function, i.e., a grouping adapted to develop exposed silver halide. Metal-complexed dye developers constitute a preferred class of compounds. These metal-complexed compounds include 1:1 complexes, a term embracing complexes of one dye molecule complexed to a metal ion, and 2:1 complexes, a term embracing complexes of two dye molecules complexed to a metal ion.
Magenta 1:1 chrome-complexed dye developers which include a colorless ligand which is a radical of an iminodiacetic acid are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,267,252 and 4,267,253.